El mensaje de la botella
by cindy williams black
Summary: De Regret Message: Rin tuvo un deseo que en realidad no es el que puso en el frasco. ¿podría hacerse realidad? Primer Oneshot*


¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza por mis otros fics, pero esto lo hago a pedido de una fan xD, se nos ocurrió, volviendo con mi compañera de escritos, Estefanía-chan, hacer un oneshot que nos ha venido rondando. Y he aquí, después de unas cuantas semanas planeando esto, esperamos que les agrade.

Bueno, sin más,

CWB Productions presenta,

"  
>El Mensaje de la botella"<p>

En un pequeño puerto lejos de la ciudad,

Una gran tirana llorando está,

La rosa amarilla se empezaba a marchitar

Pues perdió a quien mas pudo amar.

La pequeña Rin, de 14 años de edad, ahora se encuentra sola, y muy triste en aquél muelle. La vida le ha arrebatado a lo que más amó en el mundo, y ahora su reino se veía dirigido por la espadachina de rojo. Aquella espadachina, que le había arrebatado sus 2 cosas importantes en el mundo: Su reino, y sobre todo… a su querido hermanito.

Muchas veces su nueva amiga Haku le había preguntado porqué la causa de su tristeza, y de sus inconsolables llantos a la hora de dormir, no habían pasado a lo mucho 3 meses de la caída de su tiranía cruel. Ella sabía que todos la odiaban ahora, por lo tanto ahora se encontraba viviendo en una iglesia, para intentar si por lo menos, Dios, podría perdonarle de sus pecados cometidos anteriormente al tan decaído reino de amarillo.

Sus pequeñas manos, acariciaban su rostro, mientras recordaba como su hermano hacía esto cada vez que ella comenzaba a llorar. Sus ojos, tan hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas derramadas, sabiendo que él no volvería a consolarla, a abrazarla, y todo por una estupidez suya. Se sentía tan miserable, se sentía sola en el mundo. Tenía una amiga, pero por fuentes exteriores sabía que por su bien, no debía decirle acerca de su relación con la hija del mal, por que la chica enamorada del príncipe del otro lado del mar había sido su mejor amiga. Quien la acompañó cuando no era comprendida por nadie, con quien pasó los únicos momentos felices de su vida.

De pronto comprendió a la joven Yowane, comprendió su soledad, su tristeza, el porqué sus razones de ser como era: Ahora compartían algo en común: La soledad. Y al igual que ella, su persona importante, jamás volvería. Ambas habían muerto.

"  
>Pidió un deseo, con todo su valor<br>Lo escribió en un papel  
>Dentro de un frasco arrojó sin temor<br>Esperando que se hiciera realidad"

Escribió en un papel su mayor deseo, poniéndose en el lugar de su hermano. Sus lágrimas, resbalaban por su fino vestido blanco de seda, de las pocas cosas que recuperó de su castillo. Aquellas lágrimas iban a confundirse con el agua salada, haciendo más grande el mar.

"  
>Si tan solo pudiera haber vivido lo que tú viviste, desearía cambiar lugares contigo"<p>

Pensó la joven Rin.

Pero antes de que pudiera escribir el deseo en aquél pergamino, que poco a poco se iba manchando con más y más lágrimas, escuchó una voz que le decía:

—Me gustaría estar junto a ti otra vez-

La joven se sobresaltó, esa voz era inconfundiblemente, la de su hermano gemelo. Al mirar, únicamente se dio cuenta de su reflejo. Estaba alucinando tal vez, pero no le importó. Esbozó una sonrisa sincera, por que para ella había significado mucho su voz, era como escucharle en vida otra vez.

Se moría por abrazarle, y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado en este tiempo. De decirle cuánto lo quería y cabalgar juntos a la luz de la luna como solían hacerlo cuando escapaban de sus superiores. Pero lamentablemente, eso no podía ser así ahora.

"  
>Que la fe que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar<p>

Y así hacerse realidad,

Y tus lágrimas lo conducen,

Hacia las olas del mar"

Recordó los hermosos momentos que había pasado junto a él, las fechorías, los lindos bailes de cada primavera, cada cumple años con esas tartas tan grandes y coloridas, las visitas a otros países, cada viaje, cada momento feliz. Cuando él la estrechaba en sus brazos por no poder dormir, cuando la acompañaba a soportar, para ella, las insoportables quejas de los aldeanos, pero ahora comprendía. En su interior, se preguntaba: ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Pero la vida le ha dado una gran lección de vida llevándose al ser a quien ella más amó.

"  
>Tu eras alguien muy importante para mi,<br>y cada recuerdo lo mantengo junto a mi  
>pero mi egoísmo nos alejó a los 2<br>y ahora tu arriba estás"

Rin tomó lentamente el pergamino donde había plazmado el deseo de su hermano y no el suyo, y lentamente lo arrojó al frasquito, que tiró al océano convinado con lágrimas. Ella lloraba, se sentía miserable, esto solo lo hacía por que su hermano creía en estas cosas. En verdad, ella esperaba que funcionara. Aún recordaba ese sonriente rostro, que le cumplía todas sus órdenes con tan solo un tronar de dedos. Todo lo que vivieron juntos, aquellos momentos inolvidables… y ahora, se encontraba totalmente sola. Su mente se lo recalcaba muchas veces.

Pero lo que ella no se imaginaba, era que unos ojos carmesí la observaban desde la otra punta del muelle. La joven de cabellos plateados, tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos. Estuvo a punto de herir de muerte a la joven Rin, pero le dio un poco de comprensión.

¿No fue así como ella se había sentido en el país del blanco? ¿No fue ella alguna vez la odiada por todos? El mayor secreto de ahora su mejor amiga, le cayó como balde de agua fría en su cara, pero… ahora podía entender aquella actitud. De ahora en delante, le ayudaría a superar aquella horrible depresión, por que fue ella quien le había enseñado a creer en la amistad nuevamente.

"  
>quisiera que tu tomaras mi lugar<br>para contigo estar  
>quisiera de nuevo volver a comenzar<br>Mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar"

De pronto, detrás de la niña rubia, apareció un joven idéntico a ella. La joven de ojos plateados se asombró, mas sin embargo la chica rubia no volteó para darse cuenta que su hermano, quien ahora sería su ángel guardián, la miraba con una expresión triste en el rostro. Una de sus lágrimas, comenzó a mover el frasquito, hasta conducirlo a una enorme ola que lo arrastró mar adentro. Y así el reflejo desapareció.

"  
>Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar<br>Llevándose consigo tu tristeza al mar  
>si pudiera contigo el lugar cambiar…"<p>

*X

¿Y bien? Qué les pareció? Cabe destacar que es mi primer fic de Rin y Len, así que ténganme algo de paciencia. Mi amiga y yo pensábamos en una continuación que sería como la Saga Evil al revés. Esto es solo un simple oneshot. Así que, solamente quedaría de esperar su opinión.

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, comentario, es bien recibido.

PD: Con respecto a la canción, solo imagínense la tonada de Regret Message xD

Cindy^^^


End file.
